Broom
by SweetG
Summary: -TRADUCCIÓN, SLASH, drarry- ...“¿‘Pero’? ¿Pero qué, Potter? Supongo que te crees demasiado heroico como para quedarte atrapado en un armario ¿Huh?”


Título original: Brooms

**Título original:** _Broom_

**Autor: **_Kibz_

**Notas de la traductora:** ¡Hola! Quería decirle que yo sólo traduje éste fic al español; así que, el crédito no es mío.

* * *

"Estás bromeando ¿Verdad?"

"..."

"¿Verdad, Malfoy?"

"No Potter. No lo estoy."

"Pero..."

"¿'Pero'? ¿Pero qué, Potter? Supongo que te crees demasiado heroico como para quedarte atrapado en un armario ¿Huh?"

"He estado en un armario más tiempo del que imaginas."

"Perdón Potter, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Nada."

"¿En serio? Creo haber oído algo acerca de un armario..."

"¿Y eso es una sorpresa? Actualmente estamos atrapados en uno, no creo que sea tan extraño que hable de él."

"Hmph."

"Entonces, ¿cómo salimos?"

"Potter, idiota, si lo supiera, no estaría todavía aquí."

"¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí de todos modos, Malfoy?"

"No es negocio tuyo."

"¿Esperando a que llegara alguna chica fácil como Parkinson para algo rápido?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿A qué te refieres con 'claro que no'?"

"Pienso que eso es obvio, Potter."

"Dios, y aquí yo pensaba que el Dios Sexual de Slytherin hacía ésa clase de cosas todo el tiempo."

"¿Piensas que soy un Dios Sexual? Estaría halagado, pero estoy demasiado ocupado controlando las arcadas."

"¿Qué? ¡No! Sólo repetía lo que había escuchado."

"Estoy devastado."

"Cállate."

"Madura."

"..."

"..."

"¿Entonces que estabas haciendo, sí no era un affaire secreto?"

"¿Qué te hace pensar que no lo era?"

"Um, tú lo dijiste."

"No lo hice."

"Sí lo hiciste."

"No, dije que no era con una chica."

"... ¿Eres gay?"

"¿Estás sorprendido?"

"Buen punto. El cabello te delata."

"¿Perdón? ¿Qué tiene de malo mi cabello?"

"Nada. Es demasiado perfecto. Ése es el punto."

"¿Piensas que mi cabello es perfecto? Qué dulce."

"Cállate, Malfoy."

"¿Has vuelto a eso tan rápido?"

"..."

"¿Sabes, Potter? Con todos estos halagos que me estás haciendo, comienzo a pensar que el maricón aquí eres tú."

"..."

"¡Por los calcetines de Merlín! ¿Lo eres?"

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No dije eso!"

"Pero tampoco lo negaste..."

"Como quieras. Oye, ¿crees que haya alguna forma de sentarnos? Están comenzando a dolerme las piernas."

"Oh no, Potter. No voy a dejar esto de lado. ¿Eres gay o no?"

"¿Por qué? ¿Estás interesado?"

"¿Sabes? Creo que si ambos nos sentamos de cara a la puerta, y encogemos un puco las piernas, podríamos entrar sentados."

"¿Malfoy?"

"¿Qué? ¿No vas a sentarte? Pensé que tus piernas estaban cansadas."

"¿Acabas de implicar que estás interesado en mí?"

"No. Evité la pregunta. Hay una diferencia."

"¡Ahá! ¡Lo estás!"

"Pareces sospechosamente feliz de eso, Potter."

"Y yo pensé que tú estarías feliz."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

"Ummm... ¿Faltan sólo unas semanas para las vacaciones de Navidad?"

"Eso no ha estado ni cerca de ser sutil, Potter."

"¿Qué no lo estuvo?"

"No juegues al inocente, Potter. No voy a creerlo."

"¿Qué no fue sutil, Malfoy?"

"Tu cambio de tema, idiota."

"¿Es ése un nuevo apodo? Estaban empezando a agradarme Chico Maravilla y Cara Rajada."

"Tienes razón, mis insultos se están poniendo repetitivos."

"..."

"..."

"¿Malfoy? ¿Crees que ya haya terminado la cena?"

"Probablemente ha terminado hace años, Potter."

"Oh."

"Sí."

"..."

"..."

"Se está un poco incomodo acá, ¿no?"

"Es un escobero, Potter. ¿Qué esperabas?"

"¿Algunas escobas, tal vez?"

"No seas ridículo, Potter. ¿Por qué tendrían que haber escobas aquí?"

"..."

"Está bien. Pregunta estúpida."

"Sí, lo fue."

"Cállate."

"Cállame tú."

"Se cuidado, Potter. Podría aceptar ésa propuesta."

"¿Cuál propuesta?"

"Tienes razón. Fue más bien una orden, en realidad."

"Lo que dices no tiene sentido."

"Sí lo tiene. Es solo que eres demasiado lento como para comprenderlo."

"Soy más rápido que tú en el campo de Quidditch."

"Potter, una vez te tragaste la snitch. Eso no grita 'experto'."

"No, pero aún así fue un movimiento bastante bueno."

"No lo fue."

"Deberían ponerle un nombre en mi honor."

"¿Cómo podrían llamarlo? ¿El Hipo Harry?"

"¿Por qué 'Hipo'?"

"Eso es lo que todos pensamos que tenías en ése momento, hasta que la escupiste..."

"Oh."

"Fue bastante gracioso, la verdad. Parecía como si hubieses tenido que aterrizar por miedo a que el hipo te derribara de tu escoba."

"Aún así ganamos."

"Ése no es el punto."

"..."

"..."

"'Hipo Harry' suena bien."

"Claro que lo hace. Yo lo inventé, después de todo."

"En realidad, Malfoy, creo que es por la aliteración."

"Aliteración que yo inventé."

"Como quieras."

"..."

"Esto es aburrido."

"Tú tampoco eres una fiesta, Potter."

"Y yo que pensaba que estabas interesado en mí."

"Jamás dije eso."

"No, solo esquivaste la pregunta."

"Precisamente."

"Lo cual quiere decir que lo estás y no quieres admitirlo."

"O implica que estoy tan repugnado con la idea, que ni siquiera deseo dignificar ésa pregunta con una respuesta."

"Posiblemente."

"Sí."

"Pero probablemente, no."

"¡Ugh! ¿Qué te importa, Potter?"

"Tal vez yo también estoy interesado."

"¿Qué?"

"Ya me oíste."

"No, no lo hice."

"¿Realmente?"

"Sí."

"¿No me oíste?"

"No."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"¿Y?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Vas a repetir lo que dijiste?"

"No."

"¿Por qué no?"

"¡Decirlo una vez fue lo suficientemente difícil!"

"¡Pero ni siquiera te escuché!"

"Tal vez sí lo hiciste, y estás pretendiendo que no para poder atormentarme."

"Tal vez."

"¿Qué? ¿Lo estás haciendo? Eso es... Simplemente..."

"Potter."

"¿Sí?"

"Estaba bromeando."

"Oh."

"..."

"Eso fue muy cruel, Malfoy."

"¡No tanto como el no decirme lo que no oí!"

"Sí. Lo es. Y todavía más cruel."

"Bueno, no es como si tuviera la culpa. Por todo lo que sé, podrías haber dicho que odiabas el color violeta."

"Eso no es lo que dije."

"Lo sospechaba. Por alguna razón, no mucha gente odia ése color."

"Probablemente porque no es el color de alguna de las Casas."

"Eso tiene sentido."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"¿Podrías por favor decirme que fue lo que dijiste antes?"

"¿Qué es esto? ¿El gran Draco Malfoy diciendo 'por favor'?"

"Potter, deja de cambiar el tema."

"No lo estoy haciendo."

"Sí lo estás haciendo."

"No, no lo estoy haciendo."

"Esto es estúpido. Vamos Potter, no puede ser tan malo."

"Sí lo es."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro sin antes decirme?"

"Soy psíquico"

"¿En serio?"

"No, odio Adivinación."

"Yo también. Trelawney es una vieja estúpida."

"Concuerdo. Aunque es gracioso, generalmente digo eso de Snape."

"¡Hey!"

"¿Qué?"

"Severus es mi padrino. Agradecería que no lo insultaras en mi presencia."

"¿Es tu padrino?"

"Sí."

"¿Te ha dicho alguna vez porqué no se lava el cabello?"

"¿Crees que sería tan estúpido como para preguntar?"

"Tal vez..."

"¡Potter!"

"Bueno, bueno. No, no lo creo. Pero eso tampoco es un gran halago, incluso los de primer año llegan a la conclusión de que no deben preguntar eso, en septiembre a más tardar."

"Potter, maldita sea. Cambiaste el tema nuevamente."

"Ésta vez, creo que fuiste tú."

"¡Potter! Sólo repite lo que dijiste, de una vez."

"... De acuerdo."

"..."

"..."

"¿Y bueno? ¿No vas a decir nada?"

"Me estoy preparando mentalmente."

"Por Merlín, Potter. No puede ser tan horrible."

"Lo es. Y tengo la leve sospecha de que querrás matarme."

"Potter, si el Señor Tenebroso no ha podido matarte, lamentablemente no creo que yo sí pueda."

"¿En verdad?"

"Eso no quiere decir que no vaya a intentarlo."

"Oh."

"..."

"..."

"¿Y entonces? ¡Potter, escúpelo de una vez!"

"Bueno... Aquí va..."

"..."

"Puedeserquetalvezestéinteresadoentí,¡ahoraporfavornomemates!"

"Potter, no pude entender una sola palabra de todo lo que dijiste."

"Te odio."

"Inténtalo de nuevo, y ésta vez más lento."

"¿Malfoy?"

"¿Sí?"

"Me gustas."

"Pensé que me odiabas."

"También te odio."

"¿Entonces eso fue lo que quisiste decirme antes? ¿Que te gusto?"

"Sí."

"Oh, vamos Potter, no es tan malo."

"Sí, lo es."

"¿Por qué lo es?"

"Porque me odias."

"No te odio."

"¿No?"

"Potter, dedujiste hace algún tiempo que estoy interesado en tí."

"Dijiste que no lo estabas."

"Sólo manipulé la conversación para que pareciese de ésa forma; en realidad, jamás negué que lo estuviera."

"Merlín, te odio."

"No, no la haces, ¡te guuuuusto!"

"Madura."

"Oh, vamos Potter. No me hagas decirlo."

"¿Decir qué?"

"Tú sabes."

"¿Qué sé?"

"Eres un insufrible."

"Gracias."

"También me gustas, Potter."

"¿En serio?"

"Jamás habría dicho algo así si no fuese cierto."

"Podrías. Podrías estar jugándome una broma cruel, porque soy tu enemigo y todo eso..."

"No lo estoy haciendo."

"Bueno."

"..."

"..."

"Acabo de advertir algo horrible."

"¿Qué?"

"Acabamos de malgastar una hora dentro de un armario, ¡sin siquiera habernos besado una vez!"

"Creo que deberíamos arreglar eso, ¿no?"

"Definitivamente deberíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido, en la segunda hora."

Después de eso, hubo sólo silencio.

**NA:** Reviews, please :D


End file.
